This invention relates to predefined video and audiovisual presentations such as movies and video games, and more particularly to an image development system and process for smooth integration of user-created images into a predefined video presentation, including, but not limited to, a video game player character image development system and methodology for smooth integration of user created video graphics into a predefined video, movie, or game system, and to an adapter interface system which provides for the utilization of a user visual image as a preselected character segment, such that the user visual image is incorporated into the audiovisual presentation of the movie or video game to which the adapter interface system is coupled.
Heretofore, video games and audiovisual presentations have been self contained, and have not provided the ability for the user to integrate in a user-defined or -provided visual or audio image. Subsequent to the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,014, video games have been created which utilized predefined digitized images in the video game which supplement the otherwise cartoon-like character and imagery of the game. Additionally, digital and analog video data have been merged with video games to get broadcast quality video for certain aspects of the video display for the video game, particularly in arcade games, but more recently in home video games with attached CD-ROM player. However, heretofore, there has been no system which has provided for the utilization of user provided or created visual images in the video game.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system which utilizes an image generated by an external source (of video and/or audio and/or computer generated), and integrates the image into and as part of a pre-existing audiovisual work (such as from a video game system or a movie or animation) which utilizes the user""s image in the video game play or as a synthetic participating user image in the audiovisual presentation, such that the user image is incorporated into the audiovisual presentation of the user interactive video game.
It is further an object of the present invention to optimally benefit from the user video and audio image in video games and to develop a methodology for creating video games compatible with user image integration concepts.
It is an additional object to provide a system and methodology for orderly transfer and integration of the user created visual image, or images, into the video game.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide various means for users of video game apparatus to capture and/or provide for placement and storage of the user""s visual image onto a medium which can be coupled either via an adapter or directly to one or more game systems and/or game cartridges which connect to the game systems.
Video disk games and cartridge video games, where the outcome is variable based on user input, are popular forms of entertainment. They are in use in both homes and video arcades.
Video games are typically played from a stored digital program. These programs are made up of multiple images that interact as instructed by both the program and a controller operated by a user. There is no provision for integrating a user image into the program unless a character is present in that location.
Some amusement parks provide video entertainment by playing old movie clips incorporating select audience members. A live camera captures the audience member in front of a blue background. The blue color is filtered out of the signal from the audience member camera and the signal is combined with the video signal of the old movie clip. This gives the impression that the audience member is acting in the old movie clip. All of this is typically done in real-time.
A problem with this approach is that a complete set-up is needed (a video camera, a blue-screen, a compositing computer system, etc.) and, the incorporation of the audience member is crude in that the audience member""s image overlays the movie clip and is not blended into the movie. Using this approach, there can be no realistic interaction between the audience member and the cast in the movie clip. There is a resulting need for an entertainment system that facilitates realistically integrating a user""s image into a video presentation or video game.
The present invention encompasses an entertainment system capable of integrating images into a predefined audiovisual presentation. The system comprises an image generator that generates a user image of an amusement park patron. The image is stored on a storage medium that is transportable. In one embodiment, the storage medium is usable for admittance into each of the entertainment areas of an amusement park.
An audiovisual source provides audio and video signals received by a controller for integration into an audiovisual presentation. The controller analyzes the audio and video signals and modifies the signals to integrate the user image into the audiovisual presentation. This enables the user image to participate in the audiovisual presentation as a synthetic actor.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a user image in video game or other audiovisual presentation system design methodology and architectural structuring, in combination with a user image development system, provides an environment whereby a user can create a video or other image utilizing any one of a plurality of input device means, and whereby the user created image is provided in a format and through a medium by which the user created image can be communicated and integrated into the audiovisual presentation, and game play of a video game. The video game design complements this, and game integration means are provided for mapping user created image data into the video game system structure such that the user image is integrated into the video game play and presentation.
A game image and logic structuring is provided such that user created image data can be easily integrated into the game structure for integral operation in a monolithic and homogeneous fashion. A class of games is made possible, which are playable under whatever rules are set forth by the game creator, wherein all of these games integrate with the various ones of the user created visual images through a common format and methodology. Means for user image creation allows the user to input the user""s player representative characters. This input can be by any one of a number of means such as by original creation by the user by any means (from audio analysis to a graphics development system, by user assembly of predefined objects or segments, by digitization scan of an external object such as of a person by video camera or a photograph or document [by a scanner, etc.]). The user image creation system creates a mappable (absolute or virtual) link of the user defined images for integration into other graphics and game software packages, such as where the user defined or created visual images are utilized in the video presentation of the video game as a software function such as one or more of the preselected character imagery segment(s) associated with the user""s play of the game or as a particular character or other video game software function in the game (e.g., hero, villain, culprit, etc.) and/or a particular portion and/or perspective view of a particular character, such that one or more of the user visual images and/or sounds is incorporated into the audiovisual presentation and play of the resulting video game.
A user image linker system and methodology provide for user image to application software mapping and linking of user image and integration data (e.g., such as to games packages, graphics and other applications software, sound synthesizers, high level language development software, etc.), and further provides mapping and linking of user image and integration data to operating systems such as for standard personal computers (e.g., the Macintosh, MS-DOS, WINDOWS, OS/2, Apple II, CP/M, MSX, UNIX, Amiga, etc.) and for video game operating systems (such as the Sega Genesis, Nintendo NES, or Super NES, etc. Linkage to operating systems can be structured in any conventional manner such as a callable subroutine, or an operating system function call (independent of any application software).
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an adapter interface system couples into the video game apparatus, and provides means for the user to create one or more user images, means for storage of formatted user image data onto a storage medium, and means for interfacing with a video game system to utilize the user image from the storage medium.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a video game interface adapter system, comprised of a video interface for utilization of video from an external video source (e.g., camera, VCR, etc.) for digitizing, formatting and storing the external video source image as user image data and storing the formatted video image data onto the storage medium, which can thereafter be independently utilized to couple the user""s formatted video image to the video game system for incorporation therein. A user image medium interface connector and subsystem, couples user visual image data from previously programmed user image cards for integration of the user visual images into the video game play and presentation of the video game apparatus to which the video game adapter interface system is coupled.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a home video game intercept adapter interface system is provided, which couples to a video game system and to the user image storage medium, and which couples to non-user image based video game software (especially valuable for use with pre-existing game software), such that the intercept adapter interface system intercepts requests for respective predefined character image data which are associated with the user images, and substitutes the respective image data for the user images in place of the intercepted images as appropriate, in a manner transparent to the existing software. The intercept adapter system is coupled to the game connector of a host video game system (xe2x80x9cVGSxe2x80x9d) which provides a host video game display, and an associated game card/cartridge containing the game software which provides game data signals. The intercept adapter system is comprised of an interface for coupling the game signals from the game connector to the adapter system. An interface couples signals to and from the external game cartridge which contains rules and instructions for an associated video game, to the adapter system. An analysis system analyzes the signals associated with the predefined character imagery segments associated with the user images and selectively modifies certain ones of the game data signals to substitute therefor the data signals for user images associated with preselected character imagery segments, and selectively outputs the substituted certain ones of the game data signals in place of the initial respective ones of the game data signals to the host video game for utilization therein, whereby the user image is associated with the preselected character imagery segment so that the user image is incorporated into the audiovisual presentation of the video game.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a self service booth can be utilized at various locations supporting the sales of the user image in video games, both home and coin operated games. The booth provides a means for permitting the user to create and save the user information on a storage medium, which can then be more simply coupled to an interface connector on the home video game system or to an arcade game. The booth can also provide attract mode video game display presentations of various different video game display presentations where the user image is integrated into the attract mode video game display presentation. Alternatively, or additionally, a service bureau can be utilized to provide services via mail-in or walk-in operations.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will be discussed with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification.